Lusted By A Demon
by Icyclear
Summary: It seems like Sebastian is feeling new feelings for Ciel, feelings of lust and desire, though not love (yet). What doesn't help is the case that Ciel was given that makes Sebastian fantasize more than just wanting Ciel's sweet soul. (heads up: Ciel/Sebastian paring, obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself. While I don't condone shotacon, uh... well... I guess it doesn't count if one of the two are a demon. Let's call this branching out from my usual writing endeavors. Oh, so I age Ciel by a freaking year, so sue me. What if the ending to season one was a lie and Ciel didn't completely his revenge, huh? What then!? Uhm... is it still shotacon if the uke is 14? Maybe... Also, don't give me crap about Sebastian lying. He doesn't completely lie, more like skips over the truth.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day for 14 year old Ciel Phantomhive. At 8 am, he heard his curtains being pulled open and the sun shining upon his pale face. He groaned and turned onto his stomach to shield his eyes into the crisp white pillows. He felt the gloved hand turn him over and force him to lean up, which angered Ciel enough to push the hand away, "Leave me alone, Sebastian!"<p>

"But my lord, you have a letter from the queen, I figured you'd want to read it." Sebastian smiled, holding the letter in his other hand.

Ciel reached for it but Sebastian tossed it upon Ciel's desk, "Come now, my lord, let's get you dressed first." Ciel groaned as he allowed Sebastian to unbutton his long shirt he wore while sleeping. As Sebastian was unbuttoning the last few buttons, he noticed his master's cock at half mast. This wasn't his first time serving and he had served men older than Ciel, but there was something about his that seemed to send shocks through out his spine and into his groin. Realizing his hesitation and before Ciel was about to question him for freezing, he shook his head, "Forgive me, my lord. I seemed to have lost my thoughts."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again." Ciel replied, annoyed.

"Of course, Master." Sebastian answered as he always had done. He dressed Ciel quickly but still made sure he looked his best. Ciel went to his desk and opened the letter from Victoria while Sebastian brought him his breakfast. He sat it down in front of Ciel, "For breakfast, a strawberry and cream cheese cake slice and orange blossom tea."

"Is that it?" Ciel asked, sounding like he was disappointed.

"Yes. Will that be okay with you, Master?"

Ciel just looked at the cheese cake and then went to his tea. After a few sips, he finally talked about the letter, "It seems like similar murders to the Jack the Ripper case are happening in London but this time to men."

"Men?"

"Yeah. Men are found in alley ways, strangled and castrated. The Queen weeps heavily for the families and wants me to stop the murderer at once." Ciel answered and then went for the cheese cake. Sebastian just looked at Ciel, waiting to dab his mouth with the cloth napkin, "I hardly see how this is similar case to Jack the Ripper but more of a sexual punishment. Punishment..." Sebastian drifts into his thoughts about his young master, even dirtier than before.

"You're doing it again." Ciel said, loud enough in an annoyed tone to brake Sebastian out of his mental drifting.

"Forgive me. I seem to be thinking heavily about the case at hand." He lied.

"Oh? And what do you think the motive is behind it?" Ciel eyed him, waiting for the moment to catch him in his lie.

Sebastian used his finger to lift his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "You see, both acts are very personal. One takes a long time, to see their lives fade from their eyes and the other requires contact. I guess you're dealing with a sadistic prostitute." Ciel looked at him, his blue eye seemed colder than usual, "Very well. I order you to find some sort of information. Any means necessary." Sebastian smiled, he knew that it meant that Ciel didn't care and he was free to do what ever he wanted, "Yes, my lord, I will return shortly."

He returned not too long later, maybe a couple of hours. He handed a piece of paper to Ciel, whom was still at his desk, "None of the prostitutes are involved. I have narrowed down a list of suspects you should talk to personally, my lord." Ciel looked at the paper and back at Sebastian, "Very well. But tell me, Sebastian, how do you know any of the prostitutes aren't involved with the murders." Sebastian smirked, "Well, I am one hell of a butler."

"Ohhh no! Don't you say that to me, Sebastian! How do you know?! I order you to tell me how you found out!" Ciel glared, his violet eye with the contract could be felt in Sebastian's variation of a soul.

Sebastian's smirk faded. He became serious, as if Ciel was overstepping his privacy, "Oh you don't want to know, Master. But since you order me to tell you, I am afraid I shall. I slept with them and interrogated in the process."

"Slept with them? Like-" Ciel couldn't finish his question though Sebastian seemed to figure it out, "Yes, I had sexual exchange with them and in exchange, I had received information." Ciel blinked, his face went pale, he exhaled and slowly closed his eyes, "Alright. I suppose demons can't get STDs. I order you to take a bath anyway. Go. Shoo. Don't come back until you're clean."

Sebastian sighed and did as his master ordered him, though he thought it was a waste of time. He filled the bath, stripped out of his clothing, and went into the bath. He used a little soap, figuring that Ciel may want to sniff him just in case. The thought of Ciel coming to him and inspecting if he truly followed orders made him hard. "Oh damn... I suppose that was the only way I could pleasure those women; by thinking of him."

After the bath, Sebastian dressed and escorted Ciel to speak to some of the suspects that may or may not have been involved. All were truly dead ends, which irritated Ciel. When they returned, Sebastian made sure Ciel ate dinner and then Ciel wanted a bath. Sebastian couldn't be happier to undress his subject of lustful affection and help him into the tub. He cleaned him well and Ciel didn't have a clue to why he was more than eager to do it. While Ciel's back was to him, Sebastian scrubbed Ciel's shoulders clean, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Ciel's soft neck.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, a bit startled.

"What? This?" Sebastian asked as he kissed the back of Ciel's neck.

"S-S-Stop that." Ciel wanted to demand; sounding a bit like a whisper instead.

Sebastian stopped, which gave Ciel some hope, only for him to kiss the side of Ciel's neck.

"Se-Sebastian, I order you to stop!" Ciel ordered as he found his voice. Sebastian had no choice but to stop because Ciel ordered him to, which seemed like a buzz kill. Ciel moved a bit to the side, his face was pink of secretly enjoying the intimacy, "What is going on with you? Spacing out and now kissing my neck?" Sebastian moved back and took a towel to wrap Ciel in; he was thankful that the demands didn't come in a form of a order, "Don't mind my behavior, Master, I am just going through demon things and will be normal again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

After taking Ciel out of the tub, Sebastian carried the towel clad boy to his bed room. "I don't understand the need to carry me, Sebastian, I am capable of walking myself." Ciel argued. Sebastian nodded, "I know you are, Master, but what kind of butler would I be if I let your freshly clean feet touch the floors." Ciel stopped arguing, knowing that Sebastian would just have an answer to everything. Sebastian carefully put Ciel onto the bed and unwrapped the towel. For both Ciel and Sebastian, dressing for bed was equally as awkward; but obviously for two different reasons and what didn't help was Sebastian's intentional acts. When Ciel had his head turned away for a moment when he put on his night shirt, Sebastian licked his bottom lip, as if he was savoring the ideas that ran though his head. Since he had to be close to Ciel to button the shirt, he would leave a soft kiss down Ciel's torso before buttoning the button.

"Sebastian, stop that. It's..." Ciel seemed to have lost his words.

"It's what?" Sebastian pressed.

"It's not right." Ciel finished.

Sebastian had a half hearted smirk and ignored Ciel until he came to the last button. There it was, it trembled as if it was resisting the blood flow, and it was like it was inviting Sebastian to it. Without hesitation on his part, Sebastian licked the head, which surprised Ciel. "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?!" Ciel demanded, only to see that Sebastian was ignoring him by going further, licking and sucking around the head and working his tongue down. Ciel couldn't help to admit to himself that he liked how it felt and that he could order Sebastian to stop at anytime, but yet he couldn't find himself to do that yet. His breathing became shallow, which amused Sebastian greatly. Ciel couldn't keep his hetrochromia eyes focused on Sebastian, cocking his head back and closing his eyes each time Sebastian was pleasing him. Sebastian took his gloved hand and fingered around Ciel's hole. By hearing Ciel's breathing patterns, he was not comfortable with what he was doing so he decided not to go further yet. Sebastian stopped and looked up at Ciel, his eyes were red and his pupils were slit, "Master, I would like to finish what I'm doing until I know you are satisfied. After that, I encourage that you sleep."

"Okay." Ciel sighed as if he was disappointed. Sebastian smiled and went back to licking and sucking on Ciel's cock until Sebastian tasted the salty and bleachy aftermath of his efforts, in which he accepted by swallowing and licking off his bottom lips. "It's our little secret, Master. We mustn't let others know what happened or they will be greatly jealous." Sebastian said. While it sound to Ciel to be of an idle warning, as he would never tell anyone, Sebastian meant it as a deep dark secret, as if finding out that he was sexually interested in Ciel would end them both and in a sense, he was correct.

The next morning was just another repeat of the night before. Sebastian would pleasure Ciel with another blow job before dressing him. It would be a while for Sebastian to get Ciel to kiss him, though he was secretly planning it. Sebastian's next goal was to penetrate Ciel, which would be just as difficult to kiss him since he has to do what ever Ciel orders him to, even if he's against his own wishes. Afterwards Sebastian served him a three cheese souffle with Earl Grey tea for breakfast.

"We'll be going out to London again, Sebastian. Yesterday was of up most disappointment."

"Of course, Master. I will prepare our leave while you eat." Sebastian turned his back to Ciel, who burned his eyes into Sebastian's back, "Sebastian. I don't understand what excites you about my body, but I will keep it a secret - for now. I don't wish it to continue for much longer." Sebastian grit his teeth, trying to keep composure. He turned his head back to look at Ciel, "Very well, my lord."

The ride to London was quiet. Ciel was reviewing notes and pictures of the victims and tried to make sense of it all. Sebastian sat across from him, eyeing Ciel down like a delicious piece of soul candy. Ciel wasn't dumb, he knew that Sebastian was thinking improper thoughts about him and there was nothing he could do about it. He rested his head against his palm and looked out the window, "This is a troublesome case. The offender is obviously a woman, but maybe that's wrong. People thought Jack the Ripper was a male when it was my aunt; maybe this killer is also a man. He is either a scorned lover or maybe..." Sebastian looked at Ciel, waiting seriously for him to finish. When Ciel stopped talking all together, Sebastian lowered his gaze, "You think he could be homosexual?"

"Perhaps." Ciel answered a little while later, as if lost in his mind and mentally left again.

"Master, does it-" Sebastian started as the cottage stopped at it's destination. He shook his head and assured Ciel, "It's not important."

Ciel saw a crowd in an alley, the police tried hard to keep everyone away from what ever it was that they were guarding. Ciel and Sebastian walked over to investigate. When the police saw him, they quickly made way for the boy dressed in all black in exception to his blue bow on his top hat and the tall butler that made the ladies swoon the moment they saw him. Ciel stopped walking once he saw the body of the latest victim. Unlike the previous victims, the victim was stabbed several times. His throat was slashed violently at least three times. His genitalia, which were left exposed, were savagely severed. Ciel couldn't stomach looking at the body, he had to put his handkerchief to his mouth to keep him from vomiting. Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed unaffected, only to utter, "Oh my."

* * *

><p><strong>I could have sworn Sebastian wore glasses but maybe that was Claude. I don't know who the killer is - yet. Hell, I'm trying to figure out how sex won't be painful for poor Ciel as I don't think lubricant was invented then... then again, there are loopholes when it comes to supernatural stories, ja? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, look up." Sebastian mumbled as he looked up.

Ciel looked up and saw someone looking over at the scene from the roof. He whispered to Sebastian, "I order you to figure interrogate what ever that is." Sebastian's eyes went demonic, he smirked, "Don't you mean, who?"

"Who cares? Probably a demon or a reaper. Hell could be an angel for all I care, just do what I ordered." Ciel had to speak in a whisper tone despite wanting to shout so badly.

Sebastian laughed to himself, finding cheap pleasure with messing with Ciel. He made sure to back away from any humans seeing him, and wall jumped between the two buildings until he reached the roof of the one building. Across from him was a man, maybe a bit younger in appearance. His eyes were ice blue and his hair was dark auburn. He wore casual clothing, which implied he was just an average human. If it wasn't for Sebastian catching his eyes turning demonic for moments at a time, he would never had known the man in front of him was a demon.

"I take that you're no ordinary man." Sebastian smiled as he took out his knives.

The man shook his head, "Ordinary? What would that be? Before you attack me, you may as well know my name. I'm Jean Sinclair."

"I don't care. Are you responsible for the scene down there?" Sebastian asked. Jean shrugged, he went back to look down at the scene, which in return, Sebastian threw a knife, and slashed Jean's left arm. Jean winced and held his arm, hoping to stop the blood, "Now that wasn't nice."

"Then answer me." Sebastian ordered, "Or I take out your leg next."

"Woah, geez man! No. I'm not! I happened to be around right as it happened." Jean answered.

"So you saw the killer?" Sebastian asked, getting ready to throw another knife.

Jean shook his head, "Even in broad daylight, I saw someone in a hooded cloak and canvas knickers but I couldn't tell on the gender."

"Gender?" Sebastian asked, "Women don't wear knickers."

"You'd be surprised, friend. To hide a crime, people would do anything." Jean pointed out. He looked at his pocket watch, "Oh look at the time. I must be going. See you later." Before Sebastian could protest, Jean jumped away. He exhaled as he gathered his knife and went back to Ciel.

"A demon, uhm? And you say he's just a witness? I see." Ciel said after Sebastian filled him in while they were on their way home.

Ciel didn't want answers until he knew they were alone. The carriage was the best privacy they had until they reached the manor. Once arriving, Sebastian couldn't shake off the feeling they were being watched. After leaving Ciel securely in his room, Sebastian went to make dinner. No matter how much he tried to sake off the feeling he had. "Bad time to let the others have a vacation." He said to himself as he cooked. His unseen-able regret made him wish he could call them all back and guard the place, but all took separate vacations and were unreachable. He only sent them off so he could try to get to Ciel without interruption. Wait, there was one that was still with them, someone who refuses to leave, Pluto. Sebastian opened the kitchen window and called out for Pluto. Pluto heard Sebastian call for him and ran in his human form to the window; excited to see him.

"Pluto, guard the house. Don't let anyone in, understand?" Sebastian ordered.

Pluto turned into his demon dog form and went off to protect the manor by checking over the lands. Feeling somewhat better, Sebastian went back to cooking. When it was finished, he presented it to Ciel. Sebastian always stayed to watch Ciel eat, it was a duty of a butler to do so even if Ciel thought it was creepy. Each time Ciel put a utensil to his lips, Sebastian would look on; licking the top of his lip. He was getting a hard on just by that alone. He shook his head, trying to knock himself out of it, but the more he watched Ciel eat, the more he wanted to devour him and he wasn't even thinking of his soul.

"I'm finished, Sebastian." Ciel said, oblivious to Sebastian.

Sebastian dabbed Ciel's mouth with a napkin. He leaned in close, making sure he had done a good job and hoping to sneak a kiss from him when he least suspected it. Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath on his face; subconsciously tempting him not push Sebastian away.

"Sebastian..." Ciel breathed, "So close."

"So?" Sebastian asked, "You're not stopping me."

"I know." Ciel said.

Sebastian moved a bit more, brushing his lips against Ciel's without actually kissing him. Ciel had to take a breath, which accidentally locked his lips to Sebastian's when he cocked his head bit to inhale. Both were surprised, but neither moved away - but again for two entirely different reasons. Sebastian took the opportunity and actually kissed him. Ciel was more surprised and he pushed himself back, pushing the chair against the wall. He wiped his mouth and looked angry, "I order you to leave me alone until bed time! Understand me, Sebastian!?" Nodding slowly, Sebastian leaves. Ciel wasn't really angry, instead he was confused. Not once while growing up did anyone say two males could be attracted to each other and he always thought Grelle was just a lunatic - period. He had known Sebastian for the last few years and did consider their master/servant relationship to be very close.

"I'm thinking too much about this." Ciel said out loud to himself, "I shouldn't allow him to do what he's doing to me. But..."

He bit down on his bottom lip as he felt down and felt his cock harden under his pants and he didn't know what to do about it. His thoughts of Sebastian had gotten so out of control, he had gotten so hard, he was in pain, and the only person who could help him was...

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian came quickly. Ciel looked like he was going to cry, "I-I need your help..." He gestured Sebastian over and when he saw the problem, Sebastian let out a laugh, "What were you thinking about, my lord? Maybe I should let you figure out what to do on your own. You are a young man after all."

"I order you to help me." Ciel's voice was stern but quiet from the pain because it had no where to go.

Sebastian put on his glasses, like he does when he's tutoring Ciel, "In that case, I'll teach you how to relieve yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reader who let me know he does wear glasses. I thought he did and couldn't find pictures. Speaking of, the manga artist draws and sells 'Black Butler' yaoi in case no one was aware of that. They're really damn hot... <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian picked up Ciel and put him onto the bed. He undone his pants and slid them down a bit. He raised up Ciel's shirt with one hand and the other was gripped on Ciel's cock. He stroked it some, his reddish brown 'human' eyes looked right into Ciel's blue eye and eye patch, "Like how it feels?" Ciel nodded, he whimpered some, but was starting to feel better. Ciel didn't notice Sebastian taking his hand and making him grip himself, "Now do like I did. Move up and down, no need to speed it, unless you want to of course." Ciel's eyes were wide open, he looked down and saw where his hand was. Sebastian saw that Ciel wasn't doing anything so his eyes became demonic, "Do what I did. You want to feel better, don't you? I'll watch and make sure you'll be alright."

"No! Don't watch me!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian smiled, "Then tell me what you were thinking about that got you that way in the first place? When I think of you wearing your short pan-. Never mind me, will you tell?"

"No." Ciel refused.

Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk, "I see, so this shouldn't bother you any, right? It's just warm in here." He took off his tail coat and unbuttoned his shirt, showing a tone and slender body. Ciel's jaw dropped and Sebastian could clearly read Ciel's thoughts, pleasing his teasing. He untied his neck tie and took off his shirt. He sat down beside Ciel, who was unaware that he was jacking off while looking at Sebastian's body; as if he was in some sort of trance. Ciel couldn't see a hair on Sebastian's body, just muscles under pale flesh, which lead him to reach towards him with his other hand. Sebastian kept his eye on Ciel, watching him lustfully and knew a touch would send the boy over board, "If it'll please you, Master, go a head and touch me."

Ciel slowly brushed his hand on Sebastian, he would look up at Sebastian and would never admit out loud how beautiful Sebastian was. Sebastian noticed some of Ciel's pre-cum drip, which lead to him unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and quickly throw it aside, "You're doing so well, Master. Just a moment longer." Ciel's hand slipped and landed on Sebastian's lap. Feeling it was a perfect time, Sebastian pulled Ciel towards him and kissed him hard. Ciel cried out in Sebastian's mouth as he came on both of them. Sebastian moved away and Ciel's face went white.

"No one ever explained masturbation to you before, uhm? Don't worry, it won't make you blind, silly humans with their silly rumors. If you find yourself in that problem again, you know what to do about it." Sebastian said as he bent down and licked Ciel's cum off his stomach and the head; suckling it a bit to get what still remained. He, then, took a handkerchief and wiped his own stomach. He dressed Ciel and then himself. Ciel sat on the bed, his head down.

"Master?" Sebastian asked, showing genuine concern as he put his glasses in his pocket.

"You. I was thinking of you. I was thinking of all you did to me. And now the image of your body is frozen in my head to torment me further." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian smiled, he knelt down in front of Ciel, "My lord, my job is to pleasure you. What I desire is currently different from your own, and maybe someday, they will match up."

"Afraid to ask, but what do you desire?" Ciel mumbled

Sebastian smirked, his eyes demonic again, "You don't want to know, Master. But since you'll just demand it out of me like last time, very well then. I hope to have you submit to me and have you trained to be the perfect little masochistic play thing. I do what I very well please and after play time is over, we switch back to our roles." Ciel's jaw dropped, imaging what Sebastian said, "You're a sadist!"

"I know." Sebastian said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud about!" Ciel shouted, "To want to hurt me just for your sick pleasure!"

Then it hit him, Ciel's facial expression changed to his usual thoughtful self, "A sadist. Someone who gets off watching others in inflicted pain. I don't think the murderer is intentionally murdering men. I bet the person leaves saliva on the genitals and cuts them off to avoid being suspected. Silly, we don't even have the technology to test stuff like that."

"Tomorrow, we can go to London and find out more. In fact, maybe we can stay for the night and I'll see if I can lure out the killer." Sebastian suggested. Ciel agreed and then plopped his head down on his pillow. Sebastian helped his young master into bed. Sebastian took off Ciel's eye patch and put it on the night stand beside him. "Have a peaceful sleep, Master. I shall tend to the house until morning." When Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian's eyes went demonic and he ran out of the manor after making sure Pluto was keeping watch. He went to an abandoned mansion near Ciel's manor and set eyes on a tall man with golden eyes. His hair was very much like Sebastian's - black and shaggy; especially around his eyes. The man wore glasses similar to Sebastian's. The two men smiled as they looked upon each other as they got close. The man rested Sebastian's chin between his index and thumb and kissed him.

After the kiss, Sebastian greeted "Good evening, Claude."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, Sebastian and Claude. I don't ship them, but then again, they are sort hot together despite both being 'toppers'. I don't really know who'd be on top; maybe Claude as Sebastian is eager to please where Claude tends to ignore his master. Uhm...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I was asked a good question. The base relationship is SebxCiel. Sebastian is also really old and as seen in the anime (and manga), that he'll do what ever it takes to get information, even if it's to screw his way to it; so it wouldn't be surprising if he had relationships we didn't know about either. I think demons have the ability to love, but in a different way as humans.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't think I'd see you." Claude remarked.<p>

Sebastian's eyes flashed red, "Demons can sense other demons but you already knew that. Since you're here, I suppose you made a deal?"

"As did you. The young Phantomhive earl, right?" Claude questioned.

Sebastian was getting mildly impatient, "Right. I am called 'Sebastian' now. Now if you excuse me, I must be-"

Claude swept behind him and put his hands on his neck. One hand slid down Sebastian's shirt and unbuttoned until he reached the tail coat. He slid his hand inside to touch his skin. Sebastian tried to struggle but Claude made sure to keep his other hand on Sebastian's throat. Claude's eyes changed and Sebastian stopped struggling, "It's like old times, uhm? You never were able to resist my stare, Sebastian. Remember all those nights I made you plea for mercy?" Sebastian breathed hard, he knew exactly where this is going and he didn't really fight it. He turned his head to face Claude, his eyes also demonic, "You want me, Claude? Don't you have a young master to do that with?"

"I don't really like my master that much. I sorta wish he'd just drop dead and save me time." Claude answered truthfully.

Sebastian smiled, "Oh come now. I'm sure he's not that bad. Besides, you agreed to honor what ever wish he had to sell his soul for."

"I don't want to talk about my master." Claude replied. He unbuttoned the tail coat and finished unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, "Just behave and let's just get this over with. The sooner I get what I want, the sooner you can get back to your precious master."

Sebastian slid his way from Claude's grasps, "Behave? Well that's no fun. I bid farewell for now, Claude." And then he jumped off. Claude frowned, disappointed that he was unable to get what he wanted but knew he would eventually possess him, "Soon enough, Sebastian, I will make you mine again."

"Could'a slit his throat you know. Wouldn't have killed him but he wouldn't have gotten away so easily." It was Jean.

Claude turned to look at him, "Oh, my other master. Right. I had forgotten about you." Jean pouted, he combed back his hair with his hand and smirked childishly, "Come now, Claude. Can you really forget me? Is that wretched Alois all you really think about it?" Claude glared and threw a golden knife at Jean. Jean dodged with only a scratch, "Damn! What's with you butlers and throwing knives?!"

"Butlers?" Claude asked, his glasses gleamed white from the moon.

"Yeah. I fought Sebastian earlier. So when are you going to tell him the murders will stop once he surrenders himself to you?" Jean grinned. Claude exhaled, becoming somewhat annoyed, "Any louder, Jean?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian made it back and saw that Ciel was still sleeping soundlessly. He sighed in relief, thinking that Ciel didn't wake up and look for him. He touched his face softly, cherishing the innocence that Ciel had while he slept only for Ciel's eyes to clench and he struggled a bit. Sebastian figured it was a nightmare and moved away. "It won't be long now, young lord, that your suffering will be over. I look forward to having you chained to me in the deepest depths of Hell." Sebastian whispered so softly, he may as well have thought it. He quietly left the room and went on to do chores he had yet to do.<p>

He went to Ciel's side shortly before Ciel woke up. Once he had awakened on his own, Sebastian tied his eye patch behind his head and opened the curtains. "I'm sorry, Master, I was unable to prepare such a verity of food. There is fresh fruit if you want any. Maybe a pickle perhaps, to pre-sour you for the rest of the day." Sebastian teased. Ciel glared at him as he sat up for Sebastian to change him, "Since you went though that effort to tease me, I'll have the pickle." Sebastian nodded, "Right away, my lord." He took Ciel's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Ciel complied with a hidden agenda. After the kiss, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt until he reached his groin. He lowered his head and Ciel stopped him, "None of that, Sebastian."

"But Mas-" Sebastian attempted to argue.

"None of that, Sebastian." Ciel repeated.

Sebastian hid his disappointment as he dressed him, "Master, you are 14 years old now, can't you dress yourself?" Ciel could see it was just his frustrations talking and threw his hands in the air, "I am a lost cause without you, Sebastian. I need you to do all that stuff for me as I can't do it myself." Then he laughed and shown that he can easily be as sarcastic, "I was only joking. So... my pickle, Sebastian?"

Ciel went to his desk and sat down. Sebastian served him a plate with a lid on top. Ciel opened the lid himself and saw a large, 7 inch pickle that had to be about an inch and a half circumference. Ciel looked at Sebastian, he didn't seem pleased, "Explain this."

"Before they all went on vacation, Meyrin found these large pickles in town. She thought you'd enjoy them." Sebastian answered.

"Right..." Ciel believed - sort of. He didn't completely believe Sebastian's excuse. He knew that he and Meyrin went to the city before they left so he must have been the one who really picked them out. Knowing that Sebastian likes a good tease, he took the pickle in his hand and licked the top. He licked town the sides, taking the juice on his tongue. His blue eye looked right at Sebastian, who seemed aroused - his plan was working. He worked the pickle with his mouth and when he knew that Sebastian was on the urge to climax, he violently bit the top off, chewed, and swallowed. Sebastian looked like he was in pain, which made Ciel laugh, "What's the matter, Sebastian? It's not like the pickle was attached to you."

"May as well have." Sebastian thought to himself.

"You left last night. I didn't like that." Ciel admitted, "So where were you and tell me the truth. I see the marks on your white flesh, Sebastian."

Sebastian quickly went to the mirror and noticed the pale lines of where Claude's fingers were, he was caught, "I can't lie to you, Master. Last night, I sensed another demon in the area. He is an old... friend of mine. We fought a bit and I escaped nearly unscathed. I didn't realize he gripped me that tightly." Ciel ate more of the pickle, listening to Sebastian's alibi, "So you fought? That's all?"

Sebastian cringed his teeth, he couldn't very well tell him the complete truth, "Yes, my lord. That was all."

"Oh good. Because if you had sex with him, I probably would have ordered you to slaughter him with Grell's chainsaw just for my entertainment." Ciel said calmly.

Sebastian blinked, so Ciel did know stuff after all, Sebastian knew he was a smart kid and who knows just what books were in the Phantomhive library that he didn't know about that Ciel could have easily stumbled upon. He played innocent, "Isn't that a bit much?" Ciel shook his head, his eyes were dreadfully serious, "You belong to me, Sebastian. And I am your's. When the time is right, I will give you all of myself - which is no easy task. But if I find you you had sex again, you will never have my body in any sort of way."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm getting quite bored with this." Ciel stated while in the carriage that was driven by a temporary servant.

"Does solving crime for the Queen bore you now?" Sebastian asked, "Or the case itself? It's not as simple as the Jack the Ripper case."

"Both. It's a dangerous world but it's also boring now. I want some sort of excitement." Ciel answered.

Sebastian shook his head slowly, "Be careful what you wish for, my lord. You never know what sort of excitement you can possibly get yourself into; especially with your Phantomhive name and fortune. Hell, just knowing what a delicious soul you possess would send demons to your wake, hoping to steal you away from me before I get a chance to devour you personally."

"That's a disturbing thing to say." Ciel mumbled; pointing out the obvious.

As the carriage went though the country side to London, it seemed that the case was becoming harder to focus around. There was no solid motive. No money is stolen, just mutilation and strangulation, except for the last victim who was stabbed. Ciel didn't know if the murderer was evolving his style or if things didn't go exactly as planned. They reach the city and went to the location of the last victim, hoping to find some sort of clue; which came up empty.

"Why not talk to the Undertaker? He may be able to help." Sebastian suggested.

Ciel cocked his head back to stretch his chest out forward, "I guess. He seems to enjoy your jokes the most; I can't imagine why."

* * *

><p>Ciel had to take a step back as the undertaker's building nearly fell apart from The Undertaker screamed in laughter. Sebastian opened the door and took a step out, "You may come in now, Master."<p>

"I don't understand why you won't allow me to hear your jokes if they are that funny that the building falls apart every time we're here." Ciel complained.

Sebastian leaned down a bit with a smile, "Because Master, you are not old enough for my jokes just yet."

"Oh? But I was old enough for you to admit that you want me as some sort of sex slave?" Ciel questioned, cynically.

Sebastian smiled, "That's right. Come now, he's waiting for us."

Ciel walked passed Sebastian and went into the building. The Undertaker was closing a lid of a coffin when he noticed Ciel's presence. He smiled and turned to face him, "Ahhh my darling earl. I see you've come for information about the latest string of deaths."

"Yes. What can you tell me that I don't already know?" Ciel asked as gripped his walking stick.

The Undertaker smirked, "Oh, I did figure something out that may be of interest to you. The strangulation wasn't the cause of death. In fact, it was used for erotic asphyxiation." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, thinking of a potential suspect who also likes to grab on the throat. "Oh there's more. There is no official cause of death. The genital mutilation was just a distraction."

"No cause of death? Uhm." Ciel repeated, "That's all I need to know. Come now, Sebastian."

They exited the building and closed the door behind them. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "So, how are souls extracted after the contract ends?"

"It varies from demon to demon. Touch, verbal command, just happens once the contract ends, some are more intimate than others." Sebastian answered. Ciel looked like he was going to ask how Sebastian harvests his claimed souls, only to change his mind. Sebastian's eyes changed and turned his back to Ciel, "Master."

"What's going on?" Ciel asked.

"Just stay back." Sebastian said in caution.

From the roof top of a neighboring building, Claude jumped down. Sebastian took a step forward. He reached into his tail coat and reached for his knives. Claude pushed his glasses up and took a few steps closer, "Premature move on my part but this was the perfect opportunity." Sebastian looked at Claude with suspicion, "Perfect opportunity for what?" Claude took out his knives, ready to attack, "Focus on me, Sebastian." When Claude was sure that Sebastian was completely distracted as they threw their knives and dodged the ones coming at them, he gave a signal to Jean, who then came from behind and put a rag over Ciel's mouth; knocking him out quickly with chloroform. Ciel's body fell into Jean's arms and Jean quickly swept him away. Once Claude thought Jean had gotten far away, he retracted his knives and put them back into his butler coat, "That was fun, Sebastian. Until we meet again, uhm?"

"You really didn't have an interest to fight me, did you, Claude?" Sebastian asked, unsure by why Claude was stopping now.

Claude shook his head, "We are equally matched and I can't kill you with just these inferior blades. What fun would it be to fight you without something that can actually hurt you like a reaper's blade or the infamous demon sword? But maybe you should learn to pay attention to your surroundings." Claude leaped off, leaving Sebastian completely dumbfounded, "What a strange-" He turned around and saw that Ciel was gone. Sebastian thought Ciel went into the building so he went inside quietly and saw The Undertaker climb into his coffin; no Ciel in sight. He exited the building and Ciel was still no where to be found. Sebastian clenched his fist, realizing Claude was only a distraction, "Dammit!"

* * *

><p>Ciel awoken hours later. His wrists and ankles were tied behind him. His stockings were tied together to be some sort of gag that was tied behind his head. He was able to at least see where he was even though he didn't know where he was; he was just happy he was clothed and on something soft. Jean opened the door to the room Ciel was in and flicked the candles to light, "Awake yet, young Phantomhive?" Ciel groaned and Jean went up to him, roughly picking Ciel up by his navy blue hair, which made Ciel moan from the pain, "Oh I'd say you are."<p>

"Don't hurt him yet, Jean. We need him without a scratch until Sebastian can find his way here." Claude stood at the door frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't lose faith in me just yet. <strong>


End file.
